Outro homem
by CatchingStar
Summary: Grissom descobre que Sara esta se divertindo com outro homem.
1. Chapter 1

Outro homem

Era uma noite de sexta feira. Sara estava em casa sem fazer nada, quando o telefone tocou e era uma de suas amigas perguntando se ela estava a fim de sair. A jovem relutou por alguns momentos ate que decidiu aceitar o convite e foi ate a boate que a amiga havia falado. (não era do seu feitio sair assim, mas ela tava cansada de ficar em casa e ser esnobada)

Sara chega à boate e encontra suas amigas que haviam marcado de se encontrar com outros rapazes na porta que não conheciam o lugar. Sara ficou meio sem graça por não conhecer ninguém, mas logo que eles entraram na boate ela se distraiu com a musica. Uma das meninas logo a puxou para a pista de dança.

Com o tempo a musica foi ficando mais agradável e ela começou a dançar, calmamente, mas a dançar. No canto do balcão um rapaz olhava para a pista de dança. Sara percebe que o olhar deles se cruzaram e ela fica meio tímida. "Poderia ser com qualquer outra menina que estiver em volta" pensa ela

Ele continua insistentemente olhando para ela.

A amiga dela percebe e faz um pequeno sinal.

Sara olha de novo para ele.

A musica começou a ser mais eletrônica e sara resolveu para de dançar e foi ate o balcão onde estavam as outras meninas.

As meninas falam para ela ir lá falar com ele.

Sara da uma risada, mas não faz nada.

Ele então resolve ir até ela. O rapaz pede uma bebida ao garçom bem ao lado dela e depois lhe oferece algo. Sara sorri e aceita um suco de morango com vodca.

Sara: oi, meu nome é sara.

Jean: ola. É um prazer conhecê-la. Meu nome é Jean.

Sara:: Essa bebida que vc pediu, eu nunca experimentei, é boa?

Jean: Eu a estou tomando pela segunda vez e gostei.

Sara: parece ótima.

Jean: vi que estava se divertindo..

Sara: Sim e você?

Jean: também. Eu nunca vi você aqui antes, é a primeira vez?

Sara: É.

Amiga#1: a gente vai ate o andar de cima, você vem?

Sara: eu não sei.

Jean: eu posso ir com você ate lá

Sara fica sem graça e atravessa o salão em silencio. Todos sobem a escada e no andar de cima encontram alguns sofás e umas mesinhas. A musica parece melhor também. Todos se sentam.

Amiga #2: que sorte acharmos espaço, geralmente isso aqui fica lotado.

Jean: esse Dj da pista de baixo é muito bom, então muita gente acaba descendo para dançar.

Sara: eu achei aqui mais agradável.

Ele fica contente em ouvir.

Durante a noite toda eles ficam conversando sobre assuntos diversos, pouco se falam da vida profissional.

Ele então pergunta à ela: você tem namorado?

Sara: não

Ele pergunta: interessada em ter?

Sara: a verdade é que eu não sei... quem sabe e você?

Jean: Eu quero ter alguém.

Sara: entendo. Eu ultimamente tenho pensando em ter algo, já que fiquei um certo tempo sem ninguém

Jean: quanto tempo?

Sara: muitos. (ela ri) e você, saiu de um relacionamento recente?

Jean: eu saí de vários relacionamentos.

Sara: procurando aquela que te completasse

Jean: não foi bem assim.

Sara: então como foi?

Jean: eu só queria relacionamentos sem compromisso.

Sara: entendo. E se as coisas fossem rolando desse jeito e você acabasse realmente apaixonado pela outra pessoa?

Jean: é isso que eu quero que aconteça agora.

Sara fica sem saber o que responder.

Jean: Vamos começar devagar?

Sara: eu não disse isso.

Jean: Eu queria continuar a te ver depois de hoje.

Sara: para quem não quer compromisso você esta apressado.

Jean: Vamos fazer assim: se no final dessa noite você quiser me ver de novo, nós marcamos algo.

Sara pensa: que cara confiante! E responde: vamos ver o que acontece

Sara não estava se sentindo mais tão confortável e tentou relaxar dançando. Jean também dançou, mas separadamente - Jean percebeu que uma abordagem direta não iria funcionar com Sara, então ele tentou com mais cautela. Mais algumas poucas conversas, ate que ele conseguiram ficar mais longe dos amigos dela.

Ela percebeu isso e se sentiu um pouco viva depois de tanto tempo se sentindo rejeitada.

Sara: você insiste mesmo.

Ele sem dizer nada a beija e ela experimenta. Quando ela se afasta ele pergunta se esta tudo bem e antes que ela pudesse responder o celular toca. Sara tenta ouvir alguma coisa, mas para isso precisa se afastar ate a parte de trás da boate.

Quando ela chega lá, olha para o monitor de celular e lê o nome: "Grissom".

Sara: alo.

Grissom: Sara?

Sara: sim, sou eu.

Grissom: Está me escutando bem?

Sara: o que você quer?

Grissom: quero que venha aqui.

Sara: olha, agora eu não posso.

Grissom: Que música é essa ao fundo?

Sara: o que?

Grissom: Sara venha porque é importante.

Sara: eu não estou te ouvindo bem, mas eu repito, agora eu não posso. (a ligação cai)

Grissom tira o aparelho do ouvido e se pergunta: "como assim ela não pode?" Ele então guarda o celular.

Na boate sara volta ao encontro do rapaz e pede desculpar por tê-lo deixado esperando. Jean pergunta o que aconteceu e ela explicar com poucas palavras o que era. Ele sorri ao ver que ela não aceitou ir embora do lugar e os dois continuam conversando, de mãos dadas.

Grissom fica com a boca aberta, em pé, parado no meio da sua sala pensando no por quê Sara estaria agindo dessa forma. Nick aparece no corredor correndo atrás dele, algum caso importante. Enquanto Nick fala, ele pensa em Sara.

Nick: vamos?

Grissom olha para ele e diz: Aonde?

Nick: a cena do crime... Onde aconteceu o homicídio... Onde mais?

Grissom: vamos.

Os dois se dirigem ate um apartamento duplex, no alto de um prédio luxuoso. Quando eles chegam Catherine e warrick já estão lá,

Grissom pergunta à Catherine: Como estamos?

Catherine: porque você mesmo não olha? A verdade é que chegamos há pouco tempo.

Ele então da uma olhada pela sala no andar de baixo e sobe a escada. "Isso vai demorar" fala ele.

Catherine diz: "Você faz aí em cima e eu continuo aqui embaixo".

Grissom: "Certo.".

Ele entra no quarto de cima, sem nem olhar para trás. Warrick fica com a escada e os outros se dividiram entra a sala e a cozinha. A cozinha ficou com Nick.

Ela não estava bagunçada, ao contrário, estava tudo super limpo. Ele fez os cálculos e viu que não precisaria de tanto tempo trabalhando nela. Na escada, Warrick tirava fotos de todos os cantos. Nos degraus ele notou gotas de sangue, que pareciam estar vindo de cima para baixo. Warrick vira-se para Catherine; algo me diz que esse sangue é desta pessoa aí.

Catherine: talvez você não esteja errado. O tapete nos leva a está direção (no centro da sala).

Ela pinga o produto reagente no sangue que está na ponta do cotonete. Sangue, sem duvida, é. Ela guarda o cotonete no saco coletor de evidências.

Depois de tratar da escada, warrick vai para o quarto e encontra grissom agaixado ao lado da cômoda da cama.

Grissom: "Alguma coisa lá embaixo que ajude no caso?"

Warrick: "Catherine coletou sangue.".

Grissom: já que você esta com a maquina fotográfica, porque não se aproxima e tira desta parte?

Warrick: Está bem. Estranho não haver pegadas

Grissom: "O piso não é bom para coletá-las.".

warrick: verdade. Mas algo tem que ter. ninguém passa sem deixar rastro. Ainda mais no carpete.

Grissom : "Resolva essa parte, porque eu vou voltar ao laboratório para dar esse sangue a Greg.".

warrick: ok

grissom: diga a catherine para descobrir quem são essas pessoas.

Do outro lado da casa Catherine estava ajoelhada procurando possíveis linhas de roupa que pudessem estar pelo chão. Warrick e grissom descem e o rapaz passa os sacos de evidencias para grissom que diz: eu volto assim que der, bom trabalho a vocês.

No laboratório Grissom diz a Greg: "Dê prioridade a isso.".

greg: onde esta sara?

Nesse exato momento Sara estava imersa em seus pensamentos.

grissom: finalmente chegou!

Grissom a olha. Sara agora cantarolava. Em seguida, olhou para ele sem muita preocupação.

grissom: hei, onde você vai?

Grissom a toca.

sara: eu ia pegar um copo d'água. Ela sorri.

grissom: porque não veio quando eu chamei? (Ele pergunta isso a olhando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas).

Sara sorri e diz: não dava.

Ela o olha com olhar de pouco caso que o irritou um pouco.

Grissom: você iria me ligar, se por um acaso, eu não encontrasse você pelo corredor?

Ele a olha bem sério;

Sara: depois do copo d'água. Eu infelizmente preciso dele com uma certa urgência.

E sorri de forma abusada.

Ele aperta o braço dela

grissom: você tem um minuto!

Ela não diz nada.

Ela olha bem para ele, depois para a mão dele no seu braço e o encara. Ele solta e ela vai ate a sala do café e pega um copo de água. e depois volta ao corredor.

Sara: "O que era tão urgente?"

grissom: eu queria você na cena do crime. mas não apareceu. os rapazes estão chegando com varias coisas para analisar. E você vai fazer algumas delas... Ou isso vai estragar os seus planos para hoje?

Sara: não, tudo bem. Eu farei isso o mais rápido possível. Mas não se preocupe, vai ser com eficiência.

Ela se vira de costas.

Grissom levanta a sobrancelha estupefado. "o que foi aquilo?" Ele liga para o do warrick para ver com as coisas estão e quanto tempo eles demoraram a chegar. Warrick diz que já está tudo coletado. Grissom fica satisfeito e vai para sua sala.

Greg que estava ocupado bisbilhotando a conversa, voltou novamente suas atenções para as provas. Estava sorrindo, pois tinha gostado de ter presenciado uma cena tão séria.

A manhã foi passando, e a tarde as evidencias já estavam quase todas catalogadas e por mais que grissom viesse ver a cada quinze minutos como sara estava trabalhando, ela não se importou, nem mesmo com as brincadeiras sem graças de nick ou os comentários de Catherine

Catherine disse por fim: "Onde você está com a cabeça?"

Sara: não sei... Longe, Por quê essa pergunta? Você quer minha ajuda em algo?

Catherine: não. Eu só fiquei curiosa.

Sara volta a olhar para a mesa onde trabalhava e a organizar algumas das fotos. Ela não consegue parar de sorrir.

Catherine: conheceu alguém, não foi? (nesse momento grissom se aproxima em silencio e fica esperando pela resposta de sara)

Sara: ele é muito simpático. O conheci ontem.

Sara imagina se é ele que está lá e disse isso com vontade de magoá-lo para se vingar de tantas vezes em que ele a ignorou, mas não se vira para que ele não perceba que é intencional, caso seja ele mesmo que esteja lá.

Catherine: vocês vão sair de novo?

Grissom: tudo pronto?

Sara: sim. Está tudo pronto. Sara coloca as ultima fotos dentro de um saco e entrega para grissom - O resultado das fibras que eu analisei já estão com nick e o greg já terminou tudo também.

Nesse momento Greg chega e diz na frente de todos que tem um rapaz meio perdido dentro do laboratório perguntando por ela e que ele entrou por engano dentro da sala dele. Todos ficaram com cara de surpresos. Incluindo ela. Greg pergunta à ela se ele é namorado dela, mas ela não responde. Ela vai até o corredor e ao ver o rapaz pede que ele espere. Ele acena mandando um beijo e sorri. Ela, mesmo sabendo que grissom não aprovará, volta para a sala, pede licença aos demais e sai.

Grissom sente as faces pegarem fogo de tanta raiva, mas disfarça. Catherine dá uma risadinha, mas não diz uma palavra. Greg continua olhando para Sara e o rapaz.

Sara: o que faz aqui?

Jean: você deixou cair isto na danceteria, ontem (ele lhe entrega o batom)

Sara agradece e dá a mão a ele.

Jean: você esta muito ocupada?

Sara: "Estou, mas mais tarde gostaria de saber se você estará livre.".

Jean: bonito aqui. Aquele rapaz, um tanto estranho, que me atendeu, é seu colega?

Sara: "É, mas eu queria falar agora a nosso respeito.".

jean: esta bem. eu senti sua falta, depois daquela hora.

Sara: "Quer jantar comigo?"

Jean: eu adoraria.

Sara: "A que horas?"

Jean: quando você pode sair daqui?

Sara: "Às vinte e uma horas.".

Jean: eu passo para busca-la.

Sara: "Estarei esperando."

Ela lhe beija na bochecha e volta para a sala onde os demais estavam. quando ela chega, Catherine sorri e sai e greg faz o mesmo.

Sara sorri para ele.

Ela lhe beija na bochecha e volta para a sala onde os demais estavam. quando ela chega, grissom a olha com desaprovação.

grissom: você não pode trazer pessoas seus amigos para cá.

sara: ele não é meu amigo.

grissom: sara, eu não gosto de brincadeiras! não o quero mais aqui!

sara: porque? ele o ameaça por acaso?

grissom: este é meu laboratório! Se você quer sair com ele, ótimo, mas enquanto estiver aqui, vai seguir as minhas regras! Você me vê trazendo pessoas do meu círculo pessoal aqui?

O sangue ferve dentro dela e é preciso um controle, fora de sério, para que ela não responda a ele da maneia mais grosseira que ele já viu.

Grissom: "Estamos entendidos, ou ainda vou ter que me aborrecer com esse mesmo assunto de novo no futuro?"

sara: esta bem. Você é quem sabe.

quando ele se afasta ela pensa "desde quando ele tem vida pessoal?! se tem alguém que não pode falar disso é ele!"

Ela vai para o banheiro lavar o rosto e tentar se acalmar. No caminho greg a vê passando.

greg : "Há quanto tempo está com ele?"

sara: isso não é dá sua conta

Percebendo que ele ficou meio chateado, ela diz a ele que o melhor no laboratório é todos serem discretos para evitar problemas, e que ela não quis ser rude.

O tempo vai passando e a hora do encontro se aproxima. Sara está ansiosa e não consegue parar de olhar a hora. Ela tira o batom que ele havia lhe entregado de dentro da bolsa e vai ate o armário dela e passa-o olhando no espelho. Quando ela sai e vai em direção ao elevador grissom a vê, ela sorri e diz contente "até amanhã".

grissom: hei, sara?

Sara se vira.

grissom: eu sinto atrapalhar os seus planos, mas eu preciso de você neste serviço - ele lhe entrega uma pasta contendo o caso mais recente. Ele completa: "Desculpe, mas aqui todos precisamos nos esforçar mais."

sara: só pode estar brincando?! (Ela devolve as pastas para as mãos dele e se vira).

grissom: na noite passada você já não ajudou, se quiser continuar aqui, e sem ter problemas com o meu chefe, é melhor você aceitar e fazer o que eu estou dizendo.

Ele coloca agressivamente de novo as pastas nas mãos dela. Sara fica sem saber como agir

Sara: "Hoje você está mais grosso do que o habitual.".

grissom: olha. o mais rápido que resolver isso, melhor!

Ele se vira e vai para a sua sala.

Sara o olha com um olhar fulminante. O elevador chega. ela inconformada olha bem para o elevador e depois para o grissom... Já que ela não tinha outra escolha, ela foi trabalhar.

Na sala, ele coloca a mão sobre a testa, olhando para a mesa e respira profundamente. Esse papel de malvado não fora nada agradável. Ele pensa que ela provavelmente estará enfurecida com tudo aquilo, mas que, em algum momento, irá perdoa-lo. Passam-se mais alguns minutos, mas ele não consegue se acalmar. O seu humor piora quando ele lembra da audácia daquele homem em ter vindo até o laboratório.

Certo momento, o celular de sara toca e ela atendeu com uma voz bastante alterada. Ela percebe que é Jean. Primeiro ela pede desculpas pelo tom e depois explica a ele o que aconteceu -

Não há o que ele possa fazer, a não ser aceitar e marcar para sair uma outra hora. Sara desliga o telefone o volta-o para o bolso. Ela estava se sentindo tão irada que a sua vontade era sair dali naquele momento e sem dar nenhuma satisfação. (Impressionante como aquela atitude deixou ambos muito irritados e olha que eles não sabiam). sara só conseguiu sair do laboratório às 4h da manhã.

Ela entra em casa e vai direto para o chuveiro. talvez um banho frio resolva tudo.

No chuveiro ela pensa em como foi desrespeitada. Como ela conseguiria olhar para a cara dele de novo? Se ela deixar assim, todos vão começar a desrespeitá-la lá. Mas ao mesmo tempo, quanto mais grosseira ela for com grissom, pior vai ficar

Grissom em casa não consegue dormir, se vira de um lado para o outro até que resolve sentar e ler um livro. Ele acende o abajur na cômoda e ve o livro ao lado do telefone. ele para e fica olhando para o móvel. Fica uma dúvida: ligar ou não para ela?

Ele pega o telefone, mas logo volta-o para o gancho. Ele não tem coragem de brigar com ela de novo e sabe que vai ouvir várias, assim que ela perceber que é ele. Ele não queria que acabasse daquela forma, mas sabe que não poderia suportar vê-la com outro. "Não suportaria"... palavras inicialmente estranhas, nunca pensadas ou pronunciadas. Ele pensa que a ama, mas que jamais vai dizer isso nem a ela e nem a ninguém.

No resto da noite, cada um em sua casa, eles tentam pegar no sono.

Grissom não conseguiu dormir a noite inteira pensando se Sara um dia voltaria a tratá-lo da mesma forma de antes de ele ter agido tão grosseiramente com ela.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

No dia seguinte, sara ficou em casa a maior parte do tempo. Ela estava com uma vontade enorme de beber, mas se lembrou das consultas com seu psicólogo: "precisava colocar a atenção em outra coisa". Pegou então, um papel e uma caneta e começou a escrever coisas, na verdade, palavras soltas que, mais tarde, formaram-se versos - Ela nunca tinha escrito daquela forma antes – sentiu uma sensação muito gostosa quando terminou e colocou o papel e o lápis de volta sobre a mesa. Ela então pegou o telefone e ligou para Jean.

Na primeira tentativa a ligação caiu. Na segunda, uma moça atendeu ao telefone. Sara leva alguns segundos para responder ao "alô" da moça, mas depois pergunta pelo rapaz. Do outro lado sara ouve ela chamá-lo por "G". Parecia haver uma certa intimidade entre os dois. Ela esperou impaciente.

jean: alô

Sara: "Desculpe-me por ontem."

jean: sara?!

Sara: "Quem mais poderia ser?"

Jean: que surpresa sua ligação.

Sara: Não estava esperando mais que nos falássemos?

Jean: não é isso. como você esta?

Sara: "Bem.".

sara: tinha uma voz simpática a moça que atendeu, é sua irmã?

O coração dela dispara nessa hora, pois ela teme que ele diga que não.

Jean: é minha prima. ela veio passar uns dias em casa, até que a pintura do apartamento dela ficasse pronta. (Sara se sente aliviada).

sara: o que acha de nos vermos hoje?

Jean: se você não e importar de sair comigo, minha prima e uns amigos... (Sara se irrita, pois queria sair sozinha com ele.)

sara: bom, eu.. eu vou ver com o meu chefe.

Jean: o que o seu chefe tem a ver com os seus encontros?

Sara: É porque meu serviço me toma demais o tempo..

Jean: hm. entendo. bom, se ele topar, depois você me liga. eu tenho que ir, beijos.

Sara: beijos.

Já que seus planos foram por água abaixo, ela então vai para o laboratório.

Quando desce do carro na garagem do prédio onde trabalhava, ela para e pensa "se ele ficou bravo por aquilo, então acho que não daríamos certo mesmo!" Ela vai a direção ao elevador. Assim que ela o chama, grissom se aproxima dela.

Ele a olha e diz: "Perdoe-me por ontem. Eu não quis ser rude, mas estava muito atolado de coisas para fazer e como você é um membro importante na equipe eu lhe pedi, talvez sem querer, de forma um tanto brusca, para que me ajudasse, mas saiba que não foi a minha intenção ofendê-la de forma alguma. Eu apenas estava muito cheio de coisas para fazer e com pouca ajuda e lhe deleguei algumas tarefas.".

sara: eu entendo. Só não entendi o por quê de você ter apertado meu braço.

grissom: desculpe por isso. Não queria lhe machucar.

sara: não é a primeira vez que você trata seus empregados assim, de forma rude. então, de que adianta argumentar com você? Você como chefe deveria fazer um cursinho de liderança, pois liderar, não é o mesmo do que intimidar.

Grissom: "Eu te intimidei?"

sara: não fui eu que disse "se quiser continuar aqui, e sem ter problemas com o meu chefe, é melhor você aceitar". Você me ameaçou!

Grissom fica em silencio. Os dois entram no elevador e chegam no laboratório. Cada um vai para um lado, sem dizer uma palavra.

Depois de mais de meia hora ele resolve colocar para fora o que estava engasgado em sua garganta e procura por Sara pelo laboratório e a encontra na sala da balística.

Grissom: "Eu não a ameacei, como você me disse naquela hora. Eu apenas impus a minha liderança. Eu não abro mão da minha autoridade como chefe.".

sara: certo. mas eu sei que você podia ter designado outra pessoa para fazer aquilo!

Ele diz: "Eu não podia, pois estavam todos ocupados.".

sara: e um morto não pode esperar. Eu estava trabalhando depois do meu turno e não tinha mais obrigação de ficar aqui e só fiquei porque você me ameaçou e eu ainda prezo esse trabalho. mas não sei se por muito tempo. Cansei das suas ameaças!

grissom: você vai embora? Eu não a estava ameaçando.

sara: eu não sei como quer chamar aquilo, mas a minha leitura foi essa. Eu não vou mais deixar de ter a minha vida pessoal para ficar aqui à sua disposição.

grissom: vai sair com ele de novo?

Ele percebe que foi longe demais. Sara fica em silencio, apenas olhando, inconformada.

Grissom: "Eu falei demais.".

sara ameaçara sair do laboratório. mas no fundo, aquilo tudo foi da boca para fora. greg viu ela entrando na sala do café e foi ate lá.

Greg: oi sara! Para não ser grossa, ela responde: "oi".

Ela pergunta: "Está à toa?"

greg: sim. ainda não tem nada para eu fazer

Ele pergunta: "E você?"

sara: eu não sei. Depende do que o chefão vai nos dar para fazer.

greg: ele disse que ia falar com a gente em minutos e até agora nada. O que faremos enquanto ele não vem?

sara: alguma coisa para acalmar. Quer almoçar comigo mais tarde?

greg: o que? Estou sonhando?

sara: se você continuar falando é capaz que eu desista. Como amigo apenas Greg.

greg: esta bem

Sara: "Quer tomar café? Vou fazer um para mim. Se quiser..."

greg: ok, eu aceito.

Greg chega com a caneca para que ela a encha.

grissom: vamos lá. Desculpe atrapalhar, mas precisamos trabalhar.

Os dois caminham logo atrás dele. Grissom vai falando a respeito do caso e sara parece nitidamente não se importar. Na verdade, a cada momento vai ficando mais e mais irritada com o som da voz dele.

grissom: pronto. Agora é com vocês.

Os outros se levantam e nick olha para ela como quem diz "vem ou não". Ela levanta e vai com ele.

Nick pergunta a ela o que ela tem.

sara: sabe aqueles dias, que você levanta de mal humor e quando alguém começa a falar, você pira? eu to nesses dias.

nick: eu chamo isso de TPM

Nick sorri para ela.

sara: certo. é, tem dias que são por causa disso mesmo.

eles se dirigem até a casa onde uma senhora de idade morreu. Sara não entende porque aquilo é importante, mas nick diz que é melhor não se precipitar: "Devem ter evidências pela casa".

Certo momento, quando ela esta recolhendo cabelo sobre a pia, ele se aproxima e pergunta "eu soube do seu namorado" Sara o olha séria.

nick: eu só to dizendo o que me contaram. ou achou que ia ser segredo? Você e o chefe andam se bicando, não é mesmo?

sara: será que dá para você trabalhar em silencio?! Sara achou melhor dar uma cortada de uma vez nele.

nick: isso quer dizer um "sim".

sara fica desanimada com a sua tentativa em vão de não ouvir brincadeira sem graça.

Ela diz: "Por favor pare com esse assunto.".

nick: quanto antes resolveram isso, melhor. Sabe que o clima não fica bom quando ele esta alterado. Ele já levantou a voz comigo hoje e eu sei que não é por minha causa que ele está irritado.

Sara olha para o chão e depois vira e diz: nick. Cala a boca!

Nick diz: Hoje todo mundo resolveu brigar comigo.

Ele se afasta e ela finalmente pode trabalhar em paz.

Ele fica olhando ela de longe, sem dizer nada.

No final, eles recolhem todas as evidências encontradas e voltam para o laboratório, onde greg e Archie vão tentar resolver as coisas.

Greg está escutando música e não os escuta chegar.

nick: hei, voce! (Nick tira os fones do ouvido dele.)

greg: oh, oi. O que posso fazer pela dupla?

nick: analisar isto - ele lhe entrega dois sacos de evidencias. Como está o clima aqui?

greg: desde que vocês saíram, ficou tudo bem. até porque cada um está fazendo uma coisa diferente. O chefe está calminho.

nick: ótimo. vamos resolver logo isso para ele ficar ainda mais calmo.

sara percebendo que estava sobrando, se retirou, sem pedir licença. No corredor, andava olhando para o chão e pensando se todo o laboratório estaria sabendo do que aconteceu ontem. Ela queria um buraco para se esconder. Pensava se as pessoas a estariam culpando.

Como olhava para o chão, não percebeu que alguém se aproximava e, sem querer, ela trombou com ele.

sara: jean!

Ela fica tão feliz que nem sabe o que dizer.

jean: espero não estar incomodando.

Sara: Claro que não.

Jean: será que podemos conversar?

Sara pensa: Não deve ser boa coisa.

Ela o leva ate o telhado, o único lugar onde eles poderiam estar completamente sozinhos. Ela já imagina que ele vá acabar com ela. Eles sentam num dos bancos que estava por lá (porque teria um banco no telhado? Sei lá. Apenas tinha). Ela o olha ansiosa.

Jean: eu queria te ver e explicar uma coisa. Eu não fui completamente honesto com você.

Sara: Se você tiver namorada eu entendo.

Jean: ela era ex., mas agora, ela quer voltar.

Sara: Não precisa me dar tantas explicações, afinal a gente só trocou um beijo.

Jean: um beijo muito bom. Mas, infelizmente não foi o suficiente para eu esquecer a minha ex, desculpe.

Sara se levanta e sai sem dizer mais nada, pois estava cansada de só escutar a palavra "não".

Jean: sinto muito.

Ele se levanta e vai embora.

De volta ao laboratório, qual não é a surpresa ao dar de cara com grissom. (aquele definitivamente não era o dia dela!)

Grissom: Hoje o dia foi estressante.

Sara: o que você quer?

Sara não se importa em demonstrar que está irritada.

Grissom: porque a irritação?

Grissom a olha com ansiedade esperando que ela lhe diga algo a respeito daquele rapaz que ele viu, de novo, no laboratório conversando com ela. Sara tenta achar palavras, mas está tão emocionalmente abalada, que fica em silêncio.

Ela saiu de perto dele e resolveu sentar no telhado para pensar. Era seu local preferido para refletir e desestressar. O vento soprava e a jovem tentava se acalmar sentido-o de olhos fechado. Era gostoso. Ela pensava no por quê todos conseguiam alguém e ela não. Não poderia ser todos problemáticos e ela sã. "Mesmo que grissom fosse, claramente problemático, deve ter gente que é sã".

Naquela hora a porta do telhado se abre.

Sara: daqui a pouco vou achar que é perseguição. O que quer?

Grissom: eu vim aqui em paz

Grissom diz: Eu imagino o que tenha acontecido.

Sara: esta bem. E... ? Ela o olha com olhar interrogador.

Grissom: sinto muito que tenha dado errado.

Grissom a olha e pega na mão dela.

Sara: apenas não era para ser.

Ela olha para as mãos dele nas suas e retira as suas.

Sara: você não vai ter que se preocupar com meus amigos ou namorados de aqui em diante. Eles parecem fugir de mim.

Grissom: entendo.

Ele tenta tocar nas mãos dela de novo, mas dessa vez ela percebe antes e se levanta.

Sara: bom, eu acho que vou voltar ao trabalho.

Grissom: não precisa. Seu turno acabou faz dez minutos. Quer ir jantar?

Sara: Não, mas obrigada.

Grissom: eu insisto

Sara: "Até amanhã.".

Ele se levanta e vai em direção a porta. Ela espera que ele insista, uma terceira vez, mas ele não diz nada. Ela então vai embora.

Sara resolve passar no supermercado antes de ir para casa.

Quando chega na portaria, uma rapaz esta lhe esperando com um buquê de flores. Ele lhe entrega e diz que é de um grande amigo. Assim que o rapaz vai embora, ela se pergunta "de quem será e como ele sabe que a moça sou eu?".

Uma voz masculina atrás dela diz "porque eu avisei, e eu pedi as flores"

Sara: não sabia que você era um homem de enviar flores.

Grissom: eu não sou. Mas hoje quis fugir a regra. Quer jantar comigo?

Sara: não. Obrigado. Mas se você quiser subir para um café.

Ele fica parado.

Sara: vai ficar aí parado? Venha! Nós podemos voltar a discutir bastante se você quiser. Mas eu acho que não é esse o seu plano. Por favor, me acompanhe.

Grissom: sara! Você esta me intimidando?

Sara: Sim. Eu estou. E não tenho medo de assumir. (Ela o puxa com mais força.)

Ele olha para ela e vai: você tem ótimos argumentos.

Ela vai segurando ele pelo braço até o elevador.

Grissom: como eu já estou indo, será que pode soltar o meu braço, por favor. Ele pega na mão dela e a faz delicadamente soltar seu braço e tenta ficar de mãos dadas com ela, mas ela se solta. Ele percebe que não vai ter mais nada com ela do que uma simples amizade, e que a única coisa que conseguiria naquela situação era, tomar um café.

Grissom: tenho uma pergunta, seu café é forte ou fraco?

Sara dá uma risadinha: forte.

Sara senta sobre o banco perto do balcão e os dois ficam conversando. Grissom resolve ficar do outro lado do balcão, para deixar a jovem mais confortável.

FIM


End file.
